


bloom

by savaged



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, M/M, Real Madrid CF, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savaged/pseuds/savaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio and Iker spend the sunset tangled around each other at Bernabeu's elegant pitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bloom

So many colors above their heads like a shimmering field of flowers blooming across the sky. The blood red and oranges from the sunset and pink clouds traveling through, the deep dead blue of the east's dark horizon, the reflection of their eyes on each other's eyes. All comely and surreal, forbidden and wrong for both players, with their heavy heads on the tickling tall grass between the smell of it and the bugs that flew buzzing their ears, silent stadium resting in peace once at last.

The lonely grads had this turbid atmosphere to them, no one present along the hundreds of lines of seats raising between blocks of cement. Even the tunnel's mouth looked scary summed in the inevitable darkness of the lack of journalists, coaches, players, fans, whoever that weren't precisely the responsible ones for them being there. They stared at each other with terrible affection. The kind that gets you when you weren't expecting anything. The kind you realize the same way you realize a car is coming at you in the middle of the street. A moment between thousands, a pack of emotions hard to gather.

That's why they had pierced a hole into their apprehensiveness, because Iker was a mad man from time to time but any mad man is also smart enough not to ignore a feeling like that. He wasn't stupid. He was in love with his rather un-cooperative teammate. 'And I'm a guy,' he'd say, and 'I'm with Sara now' but all Sergio would do was huff loud and shrug like 'God, who cares?' playing with the ball around his feet, focused on getting what he wanted because, whatever. Iker was acting like a referee to him all the time, anyways. He wasn't expecting other thing.

He wasn't expecting himself to be so fond of Iker, either.

He was exploding. Constantly. Going with open arms at Iker breaking his personal space, soft short brown hairs and a stubble tickling his neck. He grew alive from the spanish keeper until he was able to have him in his embrace against some tiled wall in the showers, his chest thumping loud with more adrenaline that he had ever had to do something before. Mostly because Iker wasn't nothing like he had had before. Mostly because of Iker per se, cursing him and growling as his back smacked the wall and tried to get Sergio off of him. It's hard to get someone off of you if you're clutching to that person, and more if you're eventually moaning their name out loud, right?

Time drizzled over them; days becoming weeks, weeks becoming months. And in some of all those months, they laid down on Bernabeu's soft ground looking at the sky for hours, their glance slowly lowering to each other's faces, eyes, chin. A simple kiss dampened their mouths and tugged at the corners of Sergio's lips playfully. 

"Are you mine?"

Iker put his hands on his face closing his eyes. Sergio saw the wrinkles crack his face, the years getting through and many other things he wasn't able to tell. All the secrets and things he didn't know about him. All the pain, and all the smiles. Even though he looked serious he had those wrinkles only people that laugh a lot get.

"Don't get me started on this again, Ser."

"On what?" 

Iker turned his head to him, sighing and lifting a hand to put it on Sergio's head. He ruffled and played with his defender's hair, smirking.

"On how much I love you and it's your fault?"

Sergio rolled closer to him, "fuck, you're cheesy."

"You're loud," their faces were an inch apart from each other's when Iker leaned in, "and I haven't a single objection about it, to be honest. I like you like that."

Their lips met again in a short peck. They stayed like that for long until the sun was nowhere in the sky to be seen, and Iker stood apart from him and started to walk towards the door of the lockers, when Sergio came up to him running, jumped and wrapped his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Iker held him up, and like that they reached the mouth of the dark tunnel, and the keeper's grab on his thighs went steady because he was as sure as hell he wouldn't let his best friend (and lover) fall to the ground.


End file.
